


How it should have ended

by AlphaDork



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDork/pseuds/AlphaDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happy ending that Clarke and Lexa deserved.</p><p>(Also happy Linctavia and happy Raven)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it should have ended

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this acuatlly helped me with all the pain of the last episode; I hope that reading it could help you too. Enjoy (Sorry for any errors in advance)

Lexa slowly turned in her sleep as the light coming from the windows hit her eyes. She find herself flushed against Clarke’s naked body and immediately the blonde mumbled something in her sleep about not wanting to be the little spoon. 

The brunette smiled, slowly becoming conscious not only of the sun rising outside of the tower but also of the gorgeous blonde that was laying in her arms. They had been married for seven years now, but Lexa would never get tired of waking up like this.

She started kissing the woman’s neck while her right hand started tracing the tattoo that the blonde had on her forearm. It was a smaller version of the one Lexa had on her back, Clarke wanted it to have a piece of her wife always with her, not that they never had to stay away from each other too much, especially in the recent years of peace.

The blonde was slowly waking, and after a few minutes of teasing kisses along her shoulder blades, she rolled over to face the other woman.

“Good morning Heda.” She whispered with her baby blue eyes filled with joy.

She loved Lexa, she was not only her wife and her lover but also her best friend: she was her soulmate.

“Good morning ambassador.” replied Lexa leaning in for a kiss.

As soon as her lips reached the blonde’s ones she felt their connection strong and alive as the first time they had kissed in front Mount Whether. There were butterflies in her stomach and fireworks (which Monty and Jasper had started to sell during every possible festival in Polis) behind her eyelids and the only thought that she could have even more send chills along her back.

The Commander hands had just reached Clarke’s hips to drew her closer when a baby’s cry reached their ears from the nearby room.

The blonde took a deep sigh and lightly pushed at the brunette shoulders to free herself. Lexa replied with a sad pout but removed her arms from around the woman letting her roll out of the king size bed to go pick up their crying son.

“Will you ever stop throwing my clothes around when you undress me?” asked the blonde as she looked for her nightgown on the floor.

“Mhhh no I don’t think I will.” replied Lexa smirking but still laying in bed with her eyes closed.

Clarke finally find her nightgown relieved that for once it hadn’t ended up under any armchair or worse under their wardrobe. She had just finished to put it on when the door busted open and a six year old ball of excitement rushed into the room jumping onto the bed and directly on Lexa’s gut.

“Sweety please don’t kill the Commander of the thirteen clans.” scowled Clarke shaking her head 

“But mom Wells keeps crying and I can’t sleep.” complained the little blonde girl now laid on Lexa's stomach in between the woman’s arms. 

“I’ll go check on him but you say sorry to mommy for nearly breaking her ribs.” said Clarke before leaving the room.

“Sorry mommy.” whispered the blonde girl as she sat on Lexa’s stomach and to be sure that her apologies would be excepted she added to them her classical sad puppy face overwhelming the brunette with her puffy green eyes.

“It’s ok, don’t worry Anya.” replied Lexa warping her daughter into a tight hug. 

“Here we are.” said Clarke coming back into the bedroom, this time with a small light skinned baby in her arms.

She sat back in bed and passed the baby to her wife while she took the young blonde girl on her legs and started braiding her hair. 

“How’s my little man doing?” asked Lexa at the baby boy who replied her with a happy toothless smile and a grimace.

“When will Wells start talking mom?” asked Anya playing with Clarke’s hair.

“In a few months I’m sure he will already know how to say your name baby.” replied the blonde kissing her daughter forehead. 

“Breakfast?” chimed in Lexa adverting her green eyes from her baby’s grey ones. 

“Sure.” replied Clarke smiling.

She moved Anya from her legs, pecked Lexa’s lips and stood up from the bed heading towards the wardrobe to change. 

“Mommy, mommy if I put on my riding gear can I come with you and Aden today?” asked Anya jumping up and down in front of Lexa.

The brunette looked at Clarke who shrugged and nodded that it was fine with her. 

“Okay go get dressed, Aden will probably have breakfast with us.” smiled Lexa back at the little girl who throw a fist in the air before running back to her room.

“Is it just me or for a moment there our daughter looked like a little Raven Reyes?" joked Clarke as she put a necklace around her neck.

“I think we should find someone else to babysit her maybe.” laughed Lexa as she passed Wells to Clarke and started getting dressed aswell.

It was hard for the blonde to not get distracted and kept her son entertained while her wife was right by her side stark naked but after all this years she had started having some kind of control. 

As soon as Lexa was ready they headed toward the lunchroom where a nineteen year old Aden was already happily chatting with Anya over a plate of sweet bread with jam and butter. 

Lexa had decided years ago that the conclave with which the grounders used to choose their next commander was nothing more than a useless waste of great warriors. She had then changed the laws so that from now on the next commanders wouldn’t have been chosen through a mortal fight but simply because of their skills and how they fought during their training as nightbloods.

Lexa had already chose Aden as her successor, he would have been a great Heda someday. 

Clarke greet the teenager and ruffled his dirty blonde hair before sitting at his side, Wells still in her arms. As soon as the baby saw Aden he started moving his arms toward him, wanting to be with his big brother. The teen picked him up from Clarke’s arms letting the woman finally eat. Lexa passed Aden the baby’s feeding bottle before joining her wife and the others at the table. 

“Anya told me that she’s coming with us today.” said Aden smiling as he feed the baby.

“Yeah I was thinking about going at the Falling Waters to meditate and try contacting the ancient Hedas.” replied Lexa as she poured herself a glass of juice.

Clarke had still some problems at understanding Lexa’s beliefs but she respected them and knew how important they were to her wife.

“While u do at I’ll wim in the lake.” tried to say Anya with her mouth full of berries.

“Yes baby you can swim in the lake while they meditate.” chuckled Clarke as she poured some water for her daughter.

As they ended breakfast Lexa, Aden and Anya headed towards the stables ready for their little trip.

Before going the brunette stopped to say bye to Clarke and Wells pecking the woman lips and petting the boy’s short curly hair. 

“See you later hondnes.” she whispered still close to the other woman’s lips.

“I hod you in.” she added nudging the blonde with her nose. 

“I love you too Lex.” replied Clarke kissing the woman tenderly.

The two separated smiling at each other as their son giggled between them.

“Have fun meditating and meeting ancient people.” said the blonde smirking.

“I will, see you later.” Lexa gave a soft kiss at Wells forehead before taking the stairs and leaving.

As she had nothing better to do Clarke decided to take a walk around Polis with the baby she also needed to buy more candles after all.

Gotten out from the tower she start wondering through the market. The smells and the sounds of it would never chase to amaze her, it was so different from the shops on the ark. She was looking at some strange new yellow fruits from the south when she heard the sound of swords crushing against each other. Not that it was an uncommon sound as Polis’ citizen had still some problems with the concept of peace: silly fights often ended up in mortal duels and her wife was sometimes still throwing dudes from their tower, but at least they weren’t at war.

Clarke turned around the fruit stand to see what was this fight about when her face broke into a smile: it was only Lincoln training with his son in a field. Octavia was there too, cheering her boys as she sat in the grass. 

Their son, Albus, was now nearly eleven and for what Clarke could see he was becoming a great fighter, which wasn’t that surprising thinking about who were his parents. 

She remembered when Octavia discovered that she was pregnant. They had been in the middle of war, Lexa had just put a killing order on the skypeople after Pike and Bellamy had killed three hundred of her soldiers and Lincoln and other grounders were being held captive in Arkadia. Octavia and Clarke had been camped outside the walls planning how to stop Pike for weeks. Raven was also with them but she was still recovering from some pills Jaha had gave her. The pills hadn’t really been the problem but they were somehow attached at Jaha’s strange backpack and when Pike destroyed it after killing the former chancellor everyone who had took them felt sick for a few weeks. 

When Raven had finally felt better the girls had been able to break into Arkadia's walls and free Lincoln and the other grounders. They had find Pike and with Bellamy’s sacrifice they had been able to kill him and put an end to his dictatorial regime.

The chancellor badge went to Kane who, with the help of Clarke, had made the skypeople see reason and accept Lexa’s offer to became the thirteen clan.

Clarke became the SkyKru ambassador in Polis and Octavia also moved into the capital with Lincoln where a few months later she gave birth to Albus. When Clarke knew that her friend was having a boy the blonde had thought that the girl was going to name him Bellamy, as her dead brother but she had instead opted for Albus, white in Latin, as the flowers that Lincoln had used to make Octavia find his cave all those years ago.

Abby had stayed in Arkadia where she had opened an hospital and a medical school with Jackson. She had also married Kane and adopted a young orphan grounder girl who was now about Aden’s age. Clarke loved her little sister and she visited with Lexa and her family as often as she could.

Clarke sat for a while with Octavia, making Wells play in the grass and catching up with her old friend as Albus kept training with his father. The boy had Lincoln’s peaceful attitude and as him and Clarke he loved drawing but he was also a Blake. He had messy black hair, a face covered in freckles and his mother’s bright greenish eyes. It was really hard to look at him and not see a younger version of Bellamy. 

Clarke still visited the man’s grave. They had buried him near their wreaked ship where Wells and the others had been buried, it felt right. Clarke missed Bellamy. In the last months of his life, after Gina’s death, he had lost himself, and a part of Clarke still blamed herself for it, but in last moments, when he had chose to die to save the lives of the ones he loved from Pike, Clarke saw the boy who risked his life for coming with his little sister on the ground, the man who gave her forgiveness after she had killed hundreds of innocents and that’s the Bellamy she will remember.

After spending a few more hours with Octavia and her family, and eating some sandwiches in the field with them, Clarke started her trip home but before that she passed by Raven to see how the woman was doing. 

Raven had married a grounder guy and together they had started the Reyes & Luk Innovation Company and thanks to them and their employees Polis was slowly becoming a real city with cars and motorcycles in its streets. 

They had two twins Finn and Rey who were going to be five in about a moth. They had their mother’s brain and tanned skin while their green eyes and light brown hair had come from their father Luk. 

After a quick chat with Raven, Clarke finally headed towards the tower and happily noticed that Lexa’s white horse was already in the back yard peacefully eating grass and trying to free its mane from some braids. The blonde guessed that Anya had probably rode with Lexa that morning.

After a few minutes of elevator (living at the last floor sometimes really sucked) Clarke was finally home and by the smell coming from the kitchens the servants were already working on their dinner. 

The blonde headed to the room they used as living room: they had a few armchairs in there, her painting material and some typical grounder board games. That was the room for family times and to be sincere it was Clarke’s favourite.

Lexa, Aden and Anya were already there waiting for Clarke and Wells. As soon as the brunette saw her wife she stood from her armchair and hugged the blonde relaxing in her arms as her perfume hit her. 

“I missed you.” she whispered in the blonde’s ear.

“I missed you too.” replied Clarke kissing her cheek 

“Yuk.” commented Anya shaking her little head.

“Yuk mhh?” said Clarke putting Wells into his crib and slowly approaching the light blonde girl.

“Come here and have some yuks you too.” she screamed wrapping her arms around the little girl and kissing every spot of her face she could find.

“Mommy save me!” screamed the kid looking at Lexa who chuckled.

“Ohh I think the commander is too scared to face the kissing monster Anya.” said Clarke with faked shock 

“The commander fears nothing.” said Lexa deepening her voice before lunching herself at Clarke and tickle her. 

“You’re winning mommy!” screamed Anya jumping on the armchair as Clarke felt on the ground with Lexa, both giggling out of control.

Aden was laughing too holding Wells in his arms.  
“Dinner is ready.” called a servant from the door interrupting the family moment.

########################################

“So how was your day?” asked Lexa as she thrown herself still fully clothed on their bed. She was exhausted, their meeting with the ambassadors had lasted way too long it was nearly midnight.

“I’ve seen O with Lincoln and Albus. He’s becoming a really good fighter and also a great artist. Octavia showed me some of his draws, he’s really talented, I wasn’t that good at his age.” said Clarke as she removed her boots and started opening her belt. 

“Well you hadn’t great teachers as you and Lincoln.” replied the brunette trying to remove her shirt with out getting up. 

“Thanks.” she turned to smile at her wife but Lexa was still fighting with her shirt.

“Do you need an hand there?” she asked giggling 

“No, no it’s all under control go on with your day.” she said finally sitting up. 

“Then I went to see Raven and she invited us over for dinner next week. She wants to talk to you about building a radio station or something.” she continued removing her tank top.

“We can go there Wednesday I guess.” replied Lexa thinking about which day they were free.

“Sounds good to me.” said Clarke yawning.

“What about your day?” she added as she washed her face in the big bowl of warm water she had made the servants bought to their room.

“I had built a good connection with the older commanders through meditation and also I think that Aden’s has crush.” 

“What the commanders have told you? And who’s the lucky girl? I want gossip!” said the blonde laughing 

“Nothing important, commanders’ stuff about keeping the peace don’t worry. I don’t know the girl’s name but she looked skykru, she had probably just moved from Arkadia.” told her the brunette as she tried to remember the redhead girl better.

“She was playing with Anya in the lake and Aden spent at least an hour staring at her before having the guts to go there and start a conversation.” continued the commander shaking her head.

“Would you like me to remember you how YOU acted when we first met miss. Let’s send armies against a bunch of kids.” scowled Clarke raising an eyebrow at her.

Lexa felt a bit ashamed and didn’t answer as her cheeks flushed.

“Well an Heda and a girl from the sky, I’m sure that they will have a great love story.” finished the blonde with a smile before standing.

She turned towards her wife and slowly she removed her undergarments remaining completely naked in the middle of their room. 

“Ehi” she whispered huskily looking at Lexa, who was still sat on the bed wearing her trousers and her bra.

“Ehi” stuttered the brunette trying to keep her drooling under control.

Clarke slowly got onto the bed and even slower onto her wife’s legs.

Blue met green as they locked their eyes together.

“I really love you Clarke.”

“I really love you too hodnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought this as a one shot but I have other little things in mind as the Clexa weeding or funny scenes with the children. Let me know if you would like more and thank you for your time.


End file.
